


WILD AND FREE

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Reindeer-roadhog, Winter, kind off christmas, krampus-junkrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	WILD AND FREE

Krampus opened his eyes and yawned.

He felt something warm hugging him, making him turn around on the bed.

It was his partner reindeer he called Mako.

Mako was still sleeping, breathing hot air on Krampu’s cheek.

Krampus smiled and carefully freed himself from the arms.

He felt hungry so he went to get something to eat.

He looked out of the window and saw that new snow had fallen down at night.

That gave him an idea.

Krampus heard big yawn and looked at his boyfriend who just woke up.

“Morning Mako.”

“Morning.” Mako answered, stretched himself and went to eat breakfast with his boyfriend.

When they had done with eating they went outside.

It was a bright and little bit chilly morning, but it was peaceful in the forest.

oOo

Krampus and Mako had wondered the forest, looking for shelter.

Finally, they found an abandoned house and decided that will be their home now.

There was a fireplace that kept them warm in winter, electricity so they could listen to music from an old radio and all other things they needed.

They got their food from fishes they cathed from the near lake, collecting berries from the forest and sometimes in the summer they spook out the hikers and stole their lunches.

Mako and Krampus loved to live in the forest, far away from humans.

There were only sounds of nature and they could be wild as they wanted.

oOo

“Hey Mako, want to play on the snow?” Krampus asked and wagged his tail.

“Sure thing.” Mako smiled.

Krampus grinned. 

“Don’t hold up then.” he said before sprinting away on all four.

Mako huffed in amusement and started to chase Krampus, running like him.

Living in the forest, away from the people had another great purpose.

Both could go feral, run and walk on four like good old times.

The snow whirled on the air when Krampus and Mako run around, chasing each other.

“Got you.” Mako laughed and gripped Krampu’s tail’s tip.

“Hey, no fair.” Krampus giggled and tried to catch Mako’s tail.

Easier said than done when the reindeer’s tail was short.

They kept chasing each other, sometimes gently ramming their heads together and finally having a playful wrestling session.

When they were done with playing, they laughed in the snow.

“That was fun. When we have been resting we should go and gather wood for the fireplace.” Mako suggested.

“Great idea.” Krampus said while resting his head on Mako’s belly.

The resting was over and they headed to search wood.

When they had collected enough they went back home and warmed themselves with herb tea that Mako had made himself.

They turned on the radio, listened that what has been happening in the human’s world.

After the news, there were Christmas songs that both of them liked to listen.

“Mako, shall we dance?” Krampus smiled and offered his hands.

Mako took the offer and soon they danced slowly, holding hands and watching each other in the eyes.

They felt their hearts flutter, having a good time.

When they stopped dancing, they kissed each other.

Krampus giggled and buried his head on Mako’s soft and furry chest.

Mako smiled, his tail wiggled.

The evening came, Krampus and Mako warmed themselves by the fire, eating some fish and berries.

Both felt sleepy and decided to go to bed.

Krampus snuggled close to Mako who wrapped his hands around him and covered them with a blanket.

They said goodnight and gave a kiss to each other, drifting to sleep.

“What a nice day we had today.” Both thought.

  
  


I got inspiration to this fic by [Mozg's](https://twitter.com/Im_Mozg) [art](https://twitter.com/Im_Mozg/status/1155828142583533568) <3


End file.
